


apricot

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: They know just the perfect way to unwind together.





	apricot

Kihyun is wearing only his bathrobe as he quietly enters the bathroom, the tile floor cool and smooth under his bare feet, and his eyes flutter, his cheeks flushing at the sudden influx of steam that he’s greeted with, and as he shuts the door behind him, then turns to wave away some of the mist, he’s left suddenly breathless by the sight before him, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. 

Hoseok is waiting for him in the bathtub, already filled with piping-hot, steaming water that’s sparkling and fragrant with an almost completely dissolved rainbow glitter bath bomb. And Hoseok is leaning up against the back of the tub, the water up to his chest and his arms resting on the rim, and his eyes are closed, his lips parted in relaxation. Kihyun thinks that he looks like a sculpture, or like some kind of magical being, with his pale skin glowing and water droplets and rainbow glitter clinging to every line and plane of every one of his beautiful muscles, glitter speckled on his throat and all over his face, his dark, damp hair hanging down over his eyes. As he hears Kihyun step towards the tub, he doesn’t move, simply opens one eye and smirks. 

“Well?” he murmurs, his voice a deep, smooth rumble. “Aren’t you gonna join me?” 

Kihyun blushes at the underlying heat to Hoseok’s voice, and he looks away from him, off to the side, as he peels off his bathrobe and lets it drop to the floor. It’s only in front of Hoseok that he feels comfortable being naked, but even so, he can’t help but feel shy as he carefully steps into the tub, only because he can feel Hoseok’s eyes on him the entire time. 

The water is just shy of too hot, perfect as Kihyun carefully sits down between Hoseok’s bent legs, moaning in pleasure as he leans back against Hoseok’s chest, and Hoseok must’ve already started playing with himself because his cock is half-hard against Kihyun’s lower back, pressed up right against the split of his ass. 

Kihyun closes his eyes as Hoseok wraps his strong arms around him, sucking in a harsh breath as Hoseok’s hands move down his body to wrap around his cock, and it doesn’t take long for Hoseok to stroke him to full hardness, Hoseok taking care of himself by rubbing against Kihyun’s back as he works. And the heat of the water, the gentle sounds it makes as they move around, the glitter and fruity fragrance from the bath bomb, it’s all hypnotizing, like floating through time and space on a beam of brilliant light, and Kihyun feels like he’s falling into a trance. 

Kihyun leans his head back on Hoseok’s left shoulder and tilts his face sideways to the right, lifting his right hand to Hoseok’s right cheek and gently turning Hoseok’s face for a light, barely-there kiss. When they part, they look into each other’s eyes, and Kihyun feels overwhelmed, dizzy, from Hoseok’s gaze, from the steam, from the heat, from the wetness, from the feeling of Hoseok everywhere and all over him. Kihyun had already prepped himself before coming into the bathroom, and his body feels so empty, like it’s just begging to be filled, his hole quivering and overly sensitive to every movement Hoseok makes behind him, the press of Hoseok’s cock in the split between his cheeks so, so good. 

Kihyun lowers his hand and turns to face forward, then reaches back with both hands to grip onto Hoseok’s shoulders behind him, and then carefully, oh-so-carefully, lifts up and seats himself on Hoseok’s cock, his eyes slipping closed and his mouth falling open in a loud moan as he lowers himself all the way down, the glide nearly effortless from his earlier prep and the hot water, Hoseok groaning and wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist, his hands locking at Kihyun’s navel. 

Kihyun can feel the heat on his face, knows that he’s flushed all the way down to his chest, flushed and trembling and starting to sweat, but he feels so good now, so full, he doesn’t want to move, loves the feeling of Hoseok sunken so deeply inside of him and wants to just fall asleep like this, but the wonderful, familiar burn beginning to form low in his body urges him to continue. 

He rolls his hips as he slides up and down, slowly and heavily due to being submerged from the chest down, and glittery water splashes over the edge of the tub as Hoseok holds on tight at his belly and helps to guide him, Kihyun wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck behind him for support as he fucks himself over and over again. Kihyun closes his eyes and curls forward as he starts to fall into a rhythm, coming down harder and deeper each time and moaning with each hit, until he’s bouncing and Hoseok’s hands are digging into his stomach, Hoseok groaning deeply and pressing Kihyun in from his thighs on either side of Kihyun’s waist. 

It doesn’t take long; this entire set-up is like something out of Kihyun’s fantasies and so his body reaches the edge quickly, his orgasm building in intensity and coiling in tight with each push downward onto Hoseok’s cock. When he finally climaxes, he throws his head back and cries out as pleasure rolls through him, bouncing through it until he feels Hoseok follow, Hoseok’s come warm and thick and perfect as it fills him up and leaks out into the bathwater. 

Once Kihyun is able to move again, he lowers his arms to his lap, sighing as he leans back into Hoseok’s chest with Hoseok’s cock still inside him, Hoseok wrapping his arms tightly around him and kissing the back of his head. 

They stay there in the bath until the water has gone cold and Kihyun is having trouble keeping his eyes open, but all he wants now is to stay there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
